Une Potter en période troublée
by Raminiah
Summary: UA James Potter a une sœur. Tout sera différent.
1. Une Potter

Bonjour, bonjour ! Je me présente : Raminiah. Voici ma première fiction, je suis assez stressée de la poster et je me pose plein de questions comme "est-ce que c'est vraiment ma version finalisée ?", "est-ce que je dois faire plus d'espace entre les lignes, ou moins ?", "est-ce qu'on va me cracher dessus ?", ... Je suppose qu'on s'en fiche un peu, mais je me sens comme une fillette qui rend son premier devoir (comparaison flatteuse pour le plaisir qu'est l'écriture). Par contre, si vous lisez ces lignes, j'ai une question : est-ce que je suis dans le bon rating ? Je mets T, je crois que c'est adapté, mais peut-être que ça va virer M (ou que ça l'est déjà)... bon, on verra bien.

Bon, alors voici mon histoire, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! (ah, et disclaimer : rien n'est à moi ! je touche pas d'argent ! tout pour le fun !)

**Chapitre 1**

Je vais fêter mon dix-septième anniversaire en ce 17 août 1977, et m'affaire à me préparer pour apparaître plus resplendissante que jamais. Je mets du crayon noir sous mes yeux bleus et du brillant à lèvres, m'attache les cheveux en une longue queue de cheval haute qui me bat les épaules et enfile des escarpins très féminins.

Je veux me faire belle pour en mettre plein la vue à mon frère jumeau, ce prétentieux de James Potter, qui prétend qu'il pourra accaparer toute l'attention pour notre fête d'anniversaire commune. Toutefois, ce n'est pas une raison pour rester trois plombes devant mon miroir comme Judith Morse pourrait le faire. Je me précipite vers la porte, l'ouvre à la volée et dévale les escaliers pour débouler dans le salon du manoir Potter.

- Tadam ! Alors, Potter, je suis pas magnifique ?

- Oh, si, Alexis, irrésistible, me lance mon frère qui s'est retourné et affiche un air dégoûté ostensible.

- Ah, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, cette soirée est à MOI !

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, et Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de mon frère, me susurre à l'oreille :

- Je ne crois pas, petite Alexis, on a prévu de faire un coup d'éclat, ce soir.

Je souris à Sirius avec moquerie et ignore le rictus victorieux de mon frère ; ces deux-là ne savent pas en quoi ce que je leur prépare pour faire autant les malins.

Je pars rejoindre ma mère qui donne des directives aux elfes de maison.

Le buffet principal au centre, là, c'est pas bien dur à comprendre ? L'apéritif à gauche, les desserts à droite.

Elle commence à crier sur les elfes de maison, à les traiter d'incapables et ils se mettent tous à se punir en affichant des airs paniqués plutôt pitoyables. Je ne comprendrai jamais ces bestioles… ces créatures… ces êtres. Comment peuvent-ils être aussi débiles ?

Mon père arrive rapidement en entendant le vacarme (une dizaine d'elfes qui commence à se taper contre les murs et le sol en chœur, ce n'est pas le plus discret) et tempère ma mère, parce que tout le monde sait dans la famille que si on la laisse partir dans ses délires psychorigides, elle devient vite hystérique. Elle se confond en excuse en lançant des regards noirs aux elfes qui vont s'atteler à leur tâche avec leurs grands yeux écarquillés de terreur.

Je décide prudemment de faire demi tour, mes parents étant sur le point d'entamer une scène bien niaise sur leur amour qui a survécu à la naissance de leurs deux démons de progénitures. Il va lui dire que c'est normal qu'elle craque, qu'elle est une bonne mère, mais qu'elle a le droit, non, la nécessité de lâcher la pression de temps en temps avec les enfants irresponsables qu'elle se farcit, mais que ces pauvres elfes de maison n'ont rien fait, et ne deviendront que moins efficaces si elle les réprimande ; et cette scène écœurante d'hypocrisie (ou d'amour, mais c'est pareil) durerait certainement un bon quart d'heure.

Je retourne près de mon frère et de son pote, qui sont toujours en train de discuter près des escaliers, et m'effondre sur les marches.

- C'est dégueulasse, t'as ton copain pour te tenir compagnie, et moi je me retrouve seule à devoir vous supporter.

- Ma pauvre chérie, je te signale que c'était comme ça tout l'été, lui répond mon frère avec un sourire sarcastique.

- C'est pas pareil, je pouvais inviter des gens, des amis à…

- Tu n'as invité personne.

- Oui, oui, mais je pouvais le faire alors que là, je me sens brimée. On m'interdit d'inviter qui que ce soit ! « Il n'y a que la famille pour les préparatifs », dixit la vieille. Dans ce cas, faudrait m'expliquer ce que Sirius fait là.

Je peins un air triste sur mon visage, les paupières baissées sur mes genoux, pour que James me prenne en pitié et qu'il s'apitoie sur mon sort – pour que je puisse mieux le poignarder après. Mais il ne doit pas être si stupide que ça, puisqu'il me regarde avec un air méfiant ; il doit avoir deviné que je prépare un mauvais coup – comment ça, c'était gros comme une maison ?

- C'est juste pour t'emmerder, s'exclame Sirius en m'écrasant le pied qui se trouve tout près du sien.

Je retiens un cri de douleur, pas la peine que ce connard s'en délecte, et le regarde avec un sourcil haussé, d'un air blasé.

- Bravo, bravo, Black, très spirituel, vraiment, très mature, dis-je en applaudissant exagérément des mains. Heureusement, ajouté-je avec un sourire sadique et en lançant des œillades charmeuses à mon frère et son ami, je suis d'un tout autre niveau que vous, alors je sens qu'on va s'amuser à cette soirée.

James et Sirius blêmissent : ils ne sont pas si bêtes, ils ont deviné que je m'apprête à leur dévoiler une nouvelle qui va les ravir. Que j'ai préparé quelque chose pour les humilier.

Ils sont les Maraudeurs, avec leurs deux amis Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin, et moi je suis… eh bien, personne en particulier, je n'ai pas la prétention de me trouver un nom comme eux le font. Petite, j'étais une enfant très maligne et pernicieuse, je passais mon temps à faire des mauvais coups à James – et lui, avec son tempérament blagueur, me rendait chacune de mes attaques et me faisait des crasses supplémentaires. Ça a continué au collège, à Poudlard, et, si on se fait moins de mauvais coups parce qu'on ne vit pas dans le même monde, il n'empêche qu'on ne se lasse pas de se faire des vacheries de temps en temps. Surtout qu'il a du mal à digérer que je ne sois pas dans ses standards, bien dans le moule qu'il avait prévu pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? aboie enfin James.

- Eh bien…

Pour les faire mousser, je leur fais un sourire sadique, me relève lentement en sortant d'un geste théâtral un bout de papier de la poche de ma robe, et leur mets sous les yeux.

Haha, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça, mes chéris ?

Leurs visages se décomposent et c'est Sirius qui réussit à déglutir et à prononcer la question qu'ils se posent tous les deux : « d'où vient ton génie ? »

- Comment… comment t'as fait ça ?

Ah non.

- Quoi, vous ne vous souvenez pas ? demandé-je d'un air innocent. La semaine dernière, vous avez absolument voulu faire vos rebelles et aller vous aventurer dans une boîte de nuit moldue, vous vous souvenez ? Et bien sûr, pour affirmer votre virilité, vous avez décidé de vous bourrer la gueule pour trouver assez de courage pour draguer des minettes.

J'ai un rire sadique, alors qu'ils appréhendent la suite – je peux le voir dans leurs yeux écarquillés. Je suis vraiment machiavélique.

- Vous êtes rentrés complètement beurrés, je vous ai fait boire quelques potions, des philtres de désir, vous connaissez ? J'ai passé tout l'été à les préparer pour qu'ils durent seulement quelques minutes, je ne tenais pas à vous voir copuler sur le tapis. Je vous les ai fait boire en sachant que vous ne vous souviendriez de rien le lendemain. Et voilà le résultat !

Je leur agite sous les nez la photo sorcière, une photo qui bouge et ne laisse aucun doute : James Potter et Sirius Black s'embrassent à pleine bouche, « avec la langue et tout », en se passant lascivement les mains dans le dos et sur le torse. A vomir. Je dois avouer que les mettre dans cette situation m'a répugnée au plus haut point – mon frère avoir des relations d'ordre sexuel ! Mais, hein, ça valait le coup. James bondit sans crier gare alors que je rêvasse avec un sourire pervers et m'arrache la photo des mains avec un cri triomphant.

Il me prend pour une conne ou… ?

- J'en ai pris plusieurs, imbécile.

James se laisse tomber dramatiquement au sol, une main sur le cœur, et je ris doucement devant sa capacité à faire fi de tout honneur et à user d'autodérision. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas une Poufsouffle compatissante.

- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous épargner.

- Ton propre frère ! Ton propre frère, Alexis ! Est-ce que tu te sens capable de faire ça à ton propre frère ? Ton sang ! Ta chair !

- T'excite pas, mon vieux, j'en ai rien à cirer, après tout ce que tu m'as fait, hein.

- Alexis, Alexis, fait Sirius en me passant un bras autour de la taille (j'ai un frisson, même si j'ai l'habitude, ça me fait toujours autant bizarre). Si tu fais ça, je refuse de coucher avec toi.

- Même pas en rêve, Black, je m'exclame en me dégageant et en partant dans la cuisine après un dernier sourire narquois.

Je reste contre le mur, j'ai trop envie de savoir ce qu'ils peuvent bien en penser. Je ne devrais pas me réjouir de leur peine et de leur souffrance comme ça. Haha.

Il y a un silence. J'ai un rictus, ils doivent déchanter, eux qui s'imaginaient être les rois de la fête, ils ne seront que les bouffons.

- Ma sœur doit payer, dit finalement James.

- Ouais.

- On va éparpiller tous ses sous-vêtements sur le buffet.

- Déjà fait, l'an dernier.

Je souris à ce souvenir. James avait voulu me foutre la honte pour l'anniversaire de mes seize ans et avait pendu mes sous-vêtements sur tous les murs du salon pour notre fête d'anniversaire. Il s'imaginait que je mourrais de honte, pourtant il sait comment je suis : une fille sans morale. Il restait une minute avant que les invités n'arrive, il voulait me voir m'activer pour les enlever tous des murs (à la manière moldue, les parents nous empêchant d'utiliser nos baguettes chez nous - formellement), mais je m'étais contentée de relever un peu ma robe et de faire glisser le shorty que je portais et de lui mettre dans les mains avec un sourire insolent. Sirius, qui était déjà là, c'était cet été-là qu'il était parti de chez sa famille, s'était écroulé de rire et James avait rougi comme un première année. Un de mes meilleurs souvenirs.

- Merde. On va… on va… dire à son copain qu'elle couche avec toi ! s'exclame la voix de mon frère avec quelque chose comme de l'euphorie dans la voix.

J'ai bien entendu ? Pour qui il se prend ?

J'attends la suite avidement, me retenant de sortir de la cuisine pour lui lancer un sortilège. J'entends le rire de Sirius, son rire qui ressemble plus à un aboiement, et il lui propose d'aller faire du Quidditch.

Oh ! Je suis pas d'accord ! Bon, c'est clair, j'en ai à peu près rien à foutre de mon copain, mais quand même…

- Attends, Sirius…

Ah ! Enfin ! Repens-toi, frère indigne !

- C'est pas trop Serpentard, ce qu'on va faire ? Elle va pas m'en vouloir ?

Si, petit con.

- Oh, arrête, elle a pas arrêté de dire qu'elle se foutait de ce gars pendant toutes les vacances et elle a flirté la fois où on est allé en boîte, alors devrait pas y avoir de soucis. Sauf peut-être si elle m'étripe parce que je prétends coucher avec elle. Mais t'inquiète, pour le côté Serpentard, elle pourra qu'apprécier que tu te dégourdisses.

- Mouais… Et, dis, Sirius, continue-t-il.

- Ouais ?

- Tout ça c'est des conneries, hein ! T'avises pas de t'approcher de ma sœur.

J'entends le rire de Sirius, puis ils montent les escaliers et je vais m'asseoir sur une chaise, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Moi et Black, ça pourrait être intéressant. Il est plutôt mignon, très beau même, mais je ne peux pas le voir. Déjà, il est ami avec mon frère, c'est suffisant pour prouver que c'est un débile, en plus c'est un con arrogant qui se croit tout permis et croit avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds (certes, elles y sont presque toutes). Un sosie de mon frère. En plus, il m'agace parce qu'il s'amuse à faire la comédie, à faire semblant de me séduire. Il a commencé ça en cinquième année alors que je leur faisais du chantage sur une anecdote embarrassante, pour me faire céder, et j'avais été tellement choquée sur le moment (il m'avait enlacée et embrassée au coin des lèvres avec un regard de chien battu, immonde, mais sur le moment, j'avais été dans tous mes états) que j'avais oublié de leur faire ma mauvaise blague. Depuis, il s'amuse à me draguer ouvertement, au plus grand plaisir de James qui aime me voir patauger. Heureusement, j'ai vite repris le dessus et je ne me laisse plus faire. C'était pathétique, d'agir comme une coincée, au début, mais après tout, c'est que de la blague et puis, s'il est sous mon charme, je m'en fous. Ça me ferait un moyen de pression supplémentaire, tiens.

Cependant, ça m'ennuie assez, qu'il projettent de dire à mon copain que je couche avec Sirius. Déjà parce que la rumeur va se répandre dans l'école, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on croie que je suis tombée aussi bas, ensuite parce que j'y tiens un peu, à mon copain. Attention, pas de niaiserie du genre : « je suis amoureuse haaan », non. Je ne suis pas amoureuse, je n'ai pas la moindre pincée d'affection pour lui, c'est juste un objet sexuel.

Non jplaisante. C'est que je l'aime bien, voilà. Disons que c'est le moins pire des copains que j'ai eus. J'en ai eu quatre, et, sauf lui, c'étaient tous des gars qui s'accrochaient et passaient leur temps à me coller aux basques. Avec lui, on parle de temps en temps, on s'embrasse, on couche, et on se laisse tranquille.

Je m'enfonce, là ?

.

Bien décidée à ce qu'ils me donnent quelque chose en échange de ma photo compromettante, je vais les rejoindre sur le terrain de Quidditch environ une demi-heure plus tard. Je les vois de loin s'amuser comme des gamins à lâcher et attraper le vif d'or, et à faire des figures dangereuses. Avec un sourire sadique, je me plante au milieu du terrain et je sors ma baguette. Quelques Expelliarmus, sortilèges d'entrave ou de jambencoton et autres joyeusetés, et ils se décident à se poser à terre en me jetant des regards noirs.

- Putain, Alex, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu veux nous tuer ou quoi ?

C'est une idée à creuser.

- Mais non, mais non, vous volez trop bien pour vous laisser atteindre en plein air. Bon, vous n'avez rien foutu de la journée, vous n'avez pas aidé à préparer la soirée, vous n'avez pas déplacé les meubles du salon, vous n'avez pas fait à manger, vous n'avez pas aidé à renfocer les barrières anti-transplanage, anti-portoloin, pour la détection de marque mangemorte, vous n'avez…

- On a des elfes pour ça, et t'as rien fait non plus, tu veux quoi ?

Oui, c'est vrai, je n'ai rien fait. Mais je suis une fille, c'est normal que je passe la matinée à dor… à me préparer, à me pomponner, à me faire belle, voyons !

- Nos invités vont arriver.

James et Sirius se font un sourire complice, je suis sûre qu'ils pensent à combien ils vont pouvoir se marrer en allant dire à mon petit-ami que je couche avec Black. Qu'ils disent ce qu'ils veulent, Kevin ne les croira jamais.

- Bon, les copains, vous ne voulez pas que je montre les photos de vous vous bécotant à tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Alors j'aimerais que vous me promettiez de me donner cinquante bombabouzes chaque semaine et de ne rien faire contre moi ce soir.

James me fait un sourire goguenard, le sourire du salaud qui se sait en position de force – alors qu'il n'en a aucune raison, ce con -, et s'exclame :

- Proposition rejetée ! On s'en fiche de tes photos à la noix, on va te faire bien pire, ma chérie !

- Et ton Evans ? Ta réputation et celle de ton pote ?

Les deux compères s'éloignèrent en rigolant sans même m'adresser un dernier regard, et je reste comme une idiote au milieu du terrain. Je les trouve bien sûrs d'eux. Ils devraient savoir que de toute façon, Kevin ne m'aime pas plus que ça (enfin, je crois) et qu'il va s'en foutre complètement. Par contre, eux, passer pour des homosexuels incestueux (bah oui ! c'est presque des frères !), ça les dérange pas ? Avec la réputation de tombeurs qu'ils ont à l'école, ils ont pas peur de la ternir ? Ils sont vraiment débiles !

A moins qu'ils n'aient prévu quelque chose en plus, pendant qu'ils étaient sur le terrain. Tant pis, je saurai bien m'adapter et leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Après tout, être mesquine, c'est ma spécialité.

Je ne suis pas à Serpentard pour rien.


	2. Deux Potter

Bon, voilà la suite, où on en apprend plus sur les relations fraternelles des deux Potter.

Merci lili62100 pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

**Chapitre 2**

La fête bat son plein, si tant est qu'une fête peut être à son meilleur avec des parents un peu partout dans la salle. Les miens sont là, évidemment, mais ils ont aussi invité une vingtaine d'amis pour exhiber leurs précieuses progénitures, les héritiers d'une des familles les plus puissantes d'Angleterre ! (notez l'emphase exagérée sur le point d'exclamation) Il n'y a donc presque pas d'alcool, et un sort a été jeté pour que les invités en dessous de vingt ans ne puissent boire qu'un seul verre – la société sorcière est d'un coincé !

C'est l'heure de notre discours. Chaque année, on doit faire un petit speech pour dire à quel point on est ravis de vieillir et que nos parents nous éduquent bien comme il faut.

Bien sûr, à chaque fois, ça part en live. Je monte avec James sur l'estrade qui a été conjurée pour l'occasion.

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! crie James alors que tout le monde le regarde déjà, alertés par l'estrade. Nous vous remercions tous d'être venus ; surtout toi, ma Lily (il fait un clin d'œil à une rousse dans la foule qui rougit immédiatement et lui fait un doigt d'honneur). Je ne vais pas faire de discours pour mon propre anniversaire, ce serait prétentieux…

- C'est vrai que ça ne te ressemble pas du tout, je m'exclame.

- Cependant, je dois bien adresser quelques mots à ma petite sœur adorée. Alexis, je suis tellement ému de te voir aujourd'hui devenue si responsable, une adulte. Je me souviens encore de la fois où tu avais mis des araignées dans mon lit et où j'avais riposté en te mettant la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes, ou cette fois où tu as eu tes règles pour la première fois et que tu m'as étalé de ton sang sur le visage en pensant que c'était une de mes blagues, …

Je lui jette un regard meurtrier. Il trouve ça drôle, cet abruti ?

A moins que… je puisse faire croire qu'il dit des conneries et en même temps le devancer ?

- Mais oui, Jamesie-chou, et aussi la fois où j'ai fait un strip-tease sur le bureau de McGonagall ou quand j'ai couché avec Sirius, oui, on sait.

Je fais les gros yeux et les roule dans mes orbites de manière à ce que tout le monde comprenne bien que je rigole, et quelques rires parcourent la salle, surtout venant des filles de Poudlard (soulagées ? elles avaient peut-être peur que je me tape leur Sirius chéri).

- Par contre, moi, je dois faire mon discours, un vrai discours. Je suis émue en ce jour parce que James a enfin grandi. Il a mûri, il s'est assumé, il a appris que les apparences n'étaient pas tout, et il…

Je savoure de voir que tout le monde est pendu à mes lèvres, jette un regard narquois à mon frère et à Sirius qui est juste devant l'estrade, avec ses amis Lupin et Pettigrow (la tête qu'ils vont faire !). Je fais un geste de ma baguette, mon piège est déjà tout prêt. Je conjure une version géante de la photo que j'ai prise sur le mur et la regarde une seconde d'un air ému.

- … a fait son coming out ! je hurle, triomphante.

Des cris retentissent dans la salle, des râles horrifiés, puis des rires, et bientôt tout le monde se bidonne en se tenant les côtes. Fière de mon petit effet, je descends de l'estrade et m'en vais m'asseoir dans un coin de la salle.

Je suis la meilleure.

.

Dix minutes plus tard, le temps de se prendre des boutades et bourrades moqueuses de la moitié des personnes présentes, mon frère se plante devant moi en furie, les narines frémissantes et les mâchoires contractées.

- Tu vas enlever ça tout de suite.

- Oh, c'est bon, c'est pas bien méchant, tout le monde sait bien que c'est une blague.

- Tu vas enlever ça. Tout de suite.

Oh, mon petit, t'excite pas.

- Tu te prends pour qui ? C'est hors de question. C'est bien trop amusant, bien qu'un peu répugnant, je dois l'admettre.

- Alexis, réfléchis un peu aux conséquences de tes actes, me lance-t-il avant de s'en retourner vers son groupe de maraudeurs.

Il est vraiment pas drôle. Si c'est ça, je vais aller la voir, sa sang-de-bourbe, qu'il se fasse pas de souci.

Elle est au centre de la salle, en train de rire aux éclats aux blagues d'un poufsouffle minable, Diggory. Je la prends par le bras en faisant un grand sourire à son pote et l'emmène à quelques pas de là.

- Salut la sang-de-bourbe, la forme ?

Elle me regarde, les sourcils froncés et l'air incroyablement vexé. Vous inquiétez pas, la traiter de sang-de-bourbe, c'est une petite blague entre nous. Elle est tellement complexée par son statut de fille de moldu qu'elle ne supporte pas qu'on lui dise la vérité. Elle est une sang-de-bourbe. Certes, c'est un peu péjoratif, mais si ses ennemis prennent ça comme une insulte, elle n'a qu'à le considérer comme un compliment. Moi, par exemple, j'ai fini par accepter de me faire traiter de garce ou de salope. C'est vrai. Même que j'apprécie qu'on me reconnaisse à ma juste valeur.

Et puis en plus, la traiter de sang-de-bourbe la fait complexer parce qu'elle a des moins bons résultats scolaires que moi (à part en sortilèges où nous sommes à peu près du même niveau - la honte) et elle croit que je me montre condescendante, et en plus elle s'imagine que je suis une mangemort, alors elle déteste encore plus mon frère. Que du bon. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adorerais voir mon frère heureux, mais franchement, sa sang-de-bourbe, c'est juste une phase, et elle le rejetterait de toute façon, alors j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu me fais mal.

Je lâche son bras.

- Mon frère te fait dire que lui et Sirius sont bi. Si tu veux faire un truc à trois, ils sont preneurs.

Elle rougit, puis pâlit, devient verte… elle survole la foule du regard et se dirige vers mon frère d'un pas rageur. Il a vu que je lui avais parlé, il me fusille du regard, je lui fais signe le pouce en l'air et il attend sagement qu'Evans aille lui foutre une baffe.

Voilà, ça a pas loupé, elle l'a frappé (comme une faible femme, avec le plat de la main) et commence à gueuler.

Je suis diabolique. J'aurais presque des remords.

.

Bon, en attendant, je m'ennuie, moi, à cette soirée. Je ne vais pas aller faire la conversation aux parents, et je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis. Je suis une Potter à Serpentard, je n'ai dû qu'à ma loyauté et ma vivacité d'esprit et ma gentillesse (rayez la mention inutile) de ne pas me faire renier par ma famille le jour de ma répartition, et je ne survis que parce qu'il est bien connu que je déteste les apprentis mangemorts de l'école à qui je fais tout le temps des sales coups (mais ils doivent être stupides de me croire sur ça, je fais des sales coups à tout le monde !) et que je n'ai rien d'une fille intolérante. A part Evans, je ne me suis jamais permis d'insulter personne de sang-de-bourbe. Bon, pas souvent, quoi, mais les sang-de-bourbe complexés, ça m'emmerde, et puis je prends les tics de langage de mes copains de dortoir.

Je disais donc : je m'ennuie, parce que je n'ai pas d'amis à cette foutue soirée. Les gens ne me détestent pas, je ne crois pas, mais je leur fais trop peur. J'ai fait des saloperies à peu près à tous les gens qui se trouvent ici, et ils n'ont pas envie de devenir mes amis – à part Kevin qui devait être vachement en manque le jour où il m'a sauté dessus et m'a demandé de sortir avec lui.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, le voilà.

- Hey, tu vas peut-être égayer ma soirée.

- Ton frère m'a dit que t'avais couché avec Black.

C'est quoi cet air furieux ? Relax, mon frère (oui, je me renseigne beaucoup sur les moldus et le mouvement hippie m'inspire).

- Je n'ai pas couché avec Sirius.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Dommage.

- En plus tu l'appelles par son prénom ! s'exclame-t-il, horrifié.

- Ouais.

Je le vois qui baisse la tête et je remarque qu'il serre le poing. Ohla, si ce petit s'excite juste parce que mon frère dit des conneries, je vais pas me prendre la tête avec lui ; ce gars-là ou un autre, je m'en fous, c'est du pareil au même, et un nouveau mec, j'en ai un quand je veux (ou pas).

- Comment tu peux dire ça ? Je croyais que toi et moi…

Non ! Me dites pas qu'il…

- Je croyais que c'était sérieux.

Et si, il… quelle horreur.

- Je n'ai pas couché avec Black, répété-je.

Il me lance un regard plein d'espoir et je le prends en pitié. Non, franchement, il est amoureux de moi ? Je le traite comme un chien et il est amoureux de moi ? Il faut que je trouve un moyen de le larguer plus tard – mais hors de question qu'il croie que j'ai couché avec Sirius - quand même, j'ai un peu de respect pour moi-même.

- C'est vrai, dis-je.

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement, comme il ne l'a jamais fait. Misère.

- Je peux effectivement égayer ta soirée, on va dans ta chambre ?

Il me fait un clin d'œil et, même si son tout nouveau romantisme me sidère et me répugne un peu (beaucoup), je prends la main qu'il me tend et on monte les escaliers en courant presque. On entre dans ma chambre, je pose un collaporta et je mets un sort d'insonorisation, puis je me jette littéralement sur lui. Faire rager mon frère et ses potes, ça me donne toujours des poussées d'adrénaline.

Mais quelque chose cloche. Il m'embrasse presque amoureusement, il prend son temps, on dirait presque qu'il est en transe, et il passe ses bras dans mon dos avec plus de douceur que d'habitude.

Merlin.

Je le repousse.

- Désolée, je peux pas.

Et je me retourne, lève le sort et vais m'enfermer dans la chambre de mon frère, la première porte à côté.

Je ne peux plus sortir avec Kevin, s'il est amoureux de moi. Déjà, c'est immoral, je ne l'aime pas. Ensuite, les gens qui m'aiment, ou peut-être l'amour en général, je trouve ça répugnant. S'embrasser, coucher, OK. L'amour… non, je ne peux pas. (Oui, je sais, je n'ai juste pas encore trouvé la bonne personne et blablabla)

Je vais devoir le plaquer. Je m'allonge de tout mon long sur le lit de mon frère et finis par m'endormir.

.

James me réveille en me jetant de l'eau glacée au visage, sûrement plusieurs heures plus tard puisque la fête est finie.

- T'es dans mon lit, grognasse.

- Ouais, désolée, dis-je sans bouger d'un poil.

Il s'assied par terre, adossé au lit, et me regarde fixement.

- Y a un truc qui va pas ?

- Pourquoi, t'aurais l'intention de me consoler peut-être ? je lui demande, un sourire sarcastique sur le visage.

- J'ai quand même le droit de savoir, t'es sur mon lit en train d'étaler ta bave sur mon oreiller.

Ah ouais, j'ai bavé. J'essuie mon menton en le foudroyant du regard.

- Kevin est amoureux de moi.

- Oh. C'est plutôt bien, non ?

- Non, ça me dégoûte.

Il éclate de rire et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

- Ah, petite sœur, t'es impayable ! qu'est-ce que je m'ennuierais sans toi !

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que qu'il ajoute, sa voix se faisant dure :

- Maintenant, tu dégages.

Frère de pacotille, même pas capable de consoler sa sœur en détresse. Je me lève prestement et sors sans un mot. Il pourrait bien compatir de temps en temps, après tout, sans moi, cet idiot ne serait rien.

Je bouscule Sirius en sortant (« hey », s'exclame-t-il, mais je l'ignore) et pars m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Je suis profondément traumatisée. Kevin est amoureux de moi. C'est répugnant.

Bon, pensons à autre chose. Un truc qui flatte mon ego. A combien mon frère s'ennuierait sans moi, par exemple ; à combien il ne serait rien, sans moi, carrément.

C'est vrai, sans moi, il ne serait qu'un Gryffondor intolérant sans intérêt. Je lui ai appris le respect des filles, puis le respect des Serpentard, et un peu d'humilité. Sans moi, il ne serait qu'un connard de Gryffondor arrogant – un peu comme Sirius, en fait… Il reste un connard de Gryffondor arrogant, je vous rassure.

James et moi étions inséparables jusqu'à notre entrée à Poudlard. On se faisait tout le temps des vacheries et j'étais une vraie peste (à cet âge-là, on ne peut pas vous qualifier de salope), mais on s'adorait et on appréciait nos engueulades et nos coups fourrés. Il me narguait souvent en disant que j'étais tellement chiante que j'irais à Serpentard.

Ça a pas loupé, et malgré ce qu'il disait, il s'y était pas préparé. Je me souviens encore de la tête qu'il avait tiré, ses grosses joues d'enfant de onze ans s'affaissant en entendant que sa sœur avait été répartie à Serpentard. Ce jour-là, il m'a jeté le regard le plus méprisant qu'il a jamais eu pour moi.

C'était un pauvre enfant étroit d'esprit, et il m'a dit que j'étais une future mangemort de merde et qu'il avait honte d'être mon frère. J'avais été tellement choquée que je lui avais mis un coup de poing et lui avais écrasé la tête contre le mur dans la foulée. Tout ça devant les préfets, ce qui fait de moi la personne collée le plus tôt dans sa scolarité de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Je ne suis pas peu fière.

Pendant la nuit, j'ai été attaquée par les Serpentard des années supérieures, et j'ai passé trois jours à l'infirmerie parce qu'ils m'avaient complètement fracassée. Le jour de mon rétablissement, James est venu s'excuser, me dire qu'il avait été con, que j'étais sa sœur, qu'il n'était qu'un con, qu'il savait très bien que je deviendrais jamais mangemort, qu'il n'était qu'un con et qu'il me suppliait de le pardonner. Je lui ai foutu une claque, une deuxième, et un coup de pied pour faire bonne mesure. J'avais les larmes aux yeux – j'étais une petite chose fragile. « Je te pardonne », avais-je dit avec mon meilleur sourire méchant. Depuis ce jour-là, il lui arrive des mésaventures de plus en plus éprouvantes, c'était ma façon de me venger, puis de lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais pas tant que ça – c'est notre façon de nous montrer notre affection. C'est de l'amour vache. Et en plus, comme il paraît que je suis une garce, je m'acharne encore plus contre ses potes, parce que eux, ils ne sont rien pour moi et je ne passe pas mes vacances seule avec eux (jusqu'à ce que Black décide de s'incruster). Presque autant que je m'acharne sur les Serpentard qui sont des futurs mangemorts et ces niais de Poufsouffle et ces coincés de Serdaigle. Ou peut-être autant.

Bof, on s'en fout : je suis méchante avec tout le monde. Et j'adore ça.

**x**

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, quel qu'il soit !


	3. Poudlard

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'ai l'impression que ça ne plaît pas trop, puisque j'ai des lectures mais que personne ne laisse de review. Pas très motivant, mais je continue parce que je suis attachée à cette histoire.

Bonne lecture donc.

Chapitre 3

Après avoir dormi dans la chambre de mon frère, je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir jusqu'à cinq heures du matin, et me voici, à même pas dix heures, réveillée et pas très fraîche. Je n'ai pas encore fait mes valises et on doit partir pour King Cross dans un quart d'heure. C'est toujours pareil, chaque année, on fête notre anniversaire et on galère pour enchaîner sur la rentrée (au moins, les autres élèves de septième année subissent pour la plupart la même chose, puisqu'ils sont tous conviés à la fête, sauf les mon frère étant plutôt populaire – sauf parmi les Serpentard, mais de toute façon, aucun ne montrerait le bout de son nez dans le manoir familial).

Je me dépêche de mettre mes affaires pêle-mêle dans ma valise, je suis sûre que je vais oublier des affaires de cours comme chaque année, et j'enfile une petite robe d'été d'un affreux rose pâle (cadeau d'une tante sadique) et des sandales avec un petit talon.

Je mets cinq minutes pour tout faire puis me traîne jusqu'au salon, ma valise trop lourde à la main, mes parents refusant toujours malgré ma majorité que je jette des sorts. Ils sont déjà là, on attend James, comme toujours, et Sirius qui se veut solidaire.

Dix minutes et quelques engueulades plus tard, on est entassés tous les cinq dans une voiture moldue. Mon père est passionné par la technologie moldue, en tout bon traître à son sang qui se respecte, et considère que l'on doit s'y familiariser autant que possible. C'est pour ça qu'au lieu de prendre tranquillement la poudre de cheminette à 10h55, on se fait chier dans une caisse à 10h10. C'est con.

En plus, je me retrouve serrée contre mon frère sur la banquette arrière.

- James, dégage, tu peux pas te décaler à gauche ? J'ai à peine la place pour tenir sur une fesse.

- T'as qu'à mincir.

- Tu déconnes, s'exclame Sirius, elle a déjà une carrure d'anorexique.

- Ouais, je devrais penser à arrêter le sport, j'ironise. Bon, James, fais un câlin à ton petit copain et lâche-moi !

Bien sûr, mon frère ne bouge pas d'un poil, mais j'ai au moins la satisfaction de l'avoir énervé un peu. Je me tais cependant parce que mon père me regarde d'un œil noir dans le miroir au-dessus du pare-brise, le répromiseur je crois, et que j'aimerais qu'il arrête : qu'il regarde la route, Merlin !

Je hais ces engins moldus !

.

Evidemment, on arrive à King Cross en retard, évidemment avec le hibou de James qui hulule à nous percer les tympans au milieu d'une foule de moldus ébahis. Je hais ces bestioles – les hiboux, pas les moldus.

James, Sirius et moi courons comme des dératés, heureusement que les parents ont consenti à réduire nos bagages. Eux sont restés dans la voiture, ils ne se sentaient pas le courage de courir (merci, papa, maman, de m'encourager pour cette dernière année en enfer). Je suis plutôt fière de moi, j'arrive à ne pas me faire distancer par les garçons malgré mes talons de cinq centimètres (oui, je sais, c'est pas si haut, mais laissez-moi mes illusions) et on franchit tous les trois en même temps la barrière qui mène au quai 9 ¾.

Le train n'est pas parti. Je claque ma main sur la tête de mon frère en au revoir et m'engouffre dans le premier wagon pour la réunion des préfets.

Oui, je sais, je suis préfète. La blague. Dumbledore avait dû craquer son slip quand il m'a fait préfète en cinquième année (James a failli en mourir). Je ne suis pas préfète en chef, il n'a pas poussé la folie jusque là, mais je dois quand même me taper des rondes deux soirs par semaine et je peux enlever avec délectation des points à qui je veux – sauf la sang-de-bourbe qui est elle-même préfète en chef et son homologue, Hector McGravin, un Poufsouffle.

Je pousse la porte du compartiment des préfets, il n'y a que le gratin de l'école, non, vraiment.

Pour les septième année, il y a moi, déjà, sûrement l'élève la plus raisonnable du lycée, et Severus Rogue, un futur mangemort, pour Serpentard, Lily Evans la sang-de-bourbe et le maraudeur Remus Lupin pour Gryffondor, la pouf Judith Morse et mon copain niais Kevin Rooper pour Serdaigle, et enfin McGravin le grassouillet emmerdant et Charlotte Crisps la loufoque pour Poufsouffle. Que les pires éléments de Poudlard concentrés dans les postes au pouvoir. A croire que l'équipe d'enseignants est complètement masochiste.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne sèche pas cette corvée, le topo de début d'année ? Bah, j'ai pas le choix, je l'ai malencontreusement oublié l'an dernier et me suis pris deux semaines de détention tous les soirs. Je préfère quand même passer une heure avec ces abrutis plutôt que d'aussi bien commencer l'année.

Une heure plus tard, cette séance de torture est finie et j'ai pu découvrir que j'étais sensée servir de mentor à la nouvelle préfète de Serpentard de cinquième année, Adelais Lestrange. Là encore, on peut se poser des questions sur la santé mentale de Dumbledore : cette fille est une apprentie mangemort en puissance, son père est un mangemort dont les journaux parlent depuis quelques années comme l'un des bras droits de Voldemort et ses deux frères sont sur la pente ascendante du pouvoir dans les rangs des mangemorts. A peine est-on sorties de la salle que je me tourne vers elle et lui lance : « démerde-toi ». Elle me lance un regard haineux, elle et moi on se connaît bien, et trace sa route pour aller rejoindre son wagon avec tous ses copains Serpentard.

Bon, moi, je dois trouver Micky !

J'exagère, quand je dis que je n'ai aucun ami, parce qu'il y a Micky Fox avec qui j'entretiens une relation proche de l'amitié. Elle est aussi en septième année à Serpentard, et est une sang-mêlé, son père étant moldu et sa mère issue d'une famille de sorciers de seconde zone. Autrement dit, une paria parmi les futurs mangemorts de Serpentard, tout comme moi. A part nous deux, ils viennent tous de grandes lignées de mages connues pour leur penchant pour la magie noire, ou officiellement actives pour Voldemort. Alors, naturellement, dès la première année, Micky et moi nous sommes rapprochées pour pouvoir se protéger l'une-l'autre. Les Serpentard sont des gens solitaires et ambitieux, qui préfèrent n'agir que pour leurs propres intérêts, mais on sait aussi faire équipe pour notre survie. Enfin, ça, c'est quand il s'agit de véritables Serpentard.

Je crois sincèrement que Micky et moi sommes à peu près les seules véritables Serpentard de notre année, les seules à posséder les qualités requises, les qualités de Salazar Serpentard, et non pas ses idéaux sur la pureté du sang. Les autres ne sont là que parce qu'ils sont des mangemorts en puissance.

.

Je trouve finalement Micky dans un compartiment presque vide, à l'exception d'elle-même et de Charlotte Crisps. Misère.

J'entre dans le compartiment et m'assieds en face de Micky sans adresser un regard à la Poufsouffle.

- Ça va ? Bonnes vacances ?

- Non. Toi ?

- Pas mal.

J'agrandis mes bagages pour les mettre dans le porte-bagages au-dessus de nous, pour que les elfes de maison s'en chargent quand on sera arrivé à Poudlard, et je regarde la Poufsouffle qui nous accompagne. Charlotte Crisps, le cauchemar de toute une génération. Elle me regarde de ses grands yeux bleu clair naïfs et me fait un doux sourire. Je lui fais mon regard le plus froid.

- Dégage.

Elle ne réagit pas.

- Dégage, répété-je plus fort.

Elle ne réagit toujours pas. Je me lève, lui prends le bras et la jette dehors puis lance un sort sur la porte pour la verrouiller. Ce n'est pas un sort très puissant, mais elle est presque cracmol, elle ne pourra pas entrer. Enfin, je me tourne vers Micky avec un soupir soulagé et m'écrase sur la banquette.

- Quelle conne celle-là, dit Micky, avant que t'arrives, elle m'a encore demandé si on pouvait pas être amies.

- Ah oui, c'est toujours son troisième œil qui lui souffle que vous êtes des âmes sœurs ?

- Ouais. Alors, Alexis, t'as prévu quoi pour les petits nouveaux ?

Merde.

- Bah rien, je pensais que tu t'occuperais de nous concocter un plan machiavélique.

- Mais non, tu devais le faire ! Tu te souviens pas ? L'an dernier, c'est moi qui ai ensorcelé le Choixpeau pour qu'il hurle mangemort à la place de Serpentard. Cette année, c'est à toi de trouver.

Ah oui, c'était marrant son truc, ça a traumatisé tous les gosses de première année qui ont été répartis à Serpentard, dont une née de moldus apparemment, qui avait fondu en larmes en pensant que l'appellation « mangemort » signifiait qu'aucune maison n'était faite pour elle. Elle aurait mieux fait de rentrer chez elle plutôt que d'être répartie à Serpentard, ceci dit. Parce qu'elle a vite compris la signification du mot « mangemort ».

- Bah… On va improviser. Puis à tous les coups, mon frère et ses potes ont peut-être prévu quelque chose, eux.

- Ouais enfin c'est quand même mieux si justement on les surpasse.

Le trajet dure un peu plus de huit heures qu'on passe à échafauder un plan pour foutre en l'air notre dernière cérémonie de répartition. On a trouvé un truc marrant, simple et efficace.

.

Et nous voilà débarrassés des première année bruyants et retardés pour cette première semaine de cours ! Notre plan a fonctionné à merveille ! J'ai utilisé un sortilège de désillusion pour être presque invisible et, lorsque McGonagall a ouvert la porte, me suis introduite dans la salle où attendent les nouveaux avant la répartition et ai dispersé de la poudre de sommeil sur chacune de ces chères têtes blondes – oui, ils sont une quarantaine, mais j'ai utilisé un ballon de baudruche avec de la poudre dedans que j'ai fait exploser au-dessus d'eux et pof ! ils sont tous tombés endormis.

J'ai toujours cette poudre sur moi parce que j'ai des problèmes de sommeil en général, et que c'est bien plus économique et efficace qu'une potion. Une seule inhalation suffit à endormir la personne pour une durée de douze heures. Enfin, permet de m'endormir pour une durée de douze heures. Ces pauvres petits font tous vingt centimètres de moins que moi et facilement autant de kilos en moins, et ont tous une puissance et une réserve magique plutôt médiocres alors que je suis une sorcière plutôt puissante (en restant modeste, bien sûr, sinon j'aurais dit : super puissante, si, vraiment), ce qui les rend bien plus sensibles à ma poudre.

Ils devraient être endormis pour bien trois jours pour les plus résistants, une semaine pour les faiblards. Oh ! J'vous avais bien dit que ce serait marrant. Marrant pour la Serpentard que je suis.

Ces pauvres petits vont être choqués à vie ; sans vous parler des profs. Quand McGonagall est retournée dans la petite salle, j'étais déjà installée à ma table depuis longtemps à faire l'innocente. Elle a poussé un cri strident et tous les professeurs et les deux préfets en chef ont été de corvée pour emmener la quarantaine de gosses jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

La Grande Salle est en effervescence, tout le monde discute allègrement l'événement, des rires retentissent, des cris indignés… Je fais un sourire entendu à Micky et me tourne vers mon assiette pour manger le repas de l'homme fort et victorieux (en l'occurrence, moi), mais je me rends compte que les plats ne sont pas encore arrivés – évidemment que non. Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme, je me lèverais bien pour demander à Dumbledore de nous faire son fameux claquement de mains mais il me suspecte déjà sûrement, nul besoin de me vendre.

- C'est vous qui avez fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me tourne vers celui qui nous accuse outrageusement et, surprise, c'est Mulciber, Jésus de son prénom (oui, je sais… Jésus, lourd à porter quand même, surtout pour un descendant d'une famille de sang-pur sensée ignorer la culture moldue). Ce gars est une horreur. Non pas physiquement, il n'est pas beau garçon mais il est plutôt mignon ; l'horreur, c'est l'étincelle vicieuse au fond de ses yeux marrons. Comme tous les Serpentard, en fait, c'est quand même le propre de la maison, mais chez les mangemorts, c'est pire, et chez lui, c'est le summum du regard pervers. Quand on le regarde dans les yeux, tout ce qu'on y lit, c'est « je me ferais un plaisir de te violer, ma chérie, et toi aussi, mon petit, ensuite, je t'éviscèrerai et je mangerai tes boyaux avant de te les vomir dans la bouche, puis je lacèrerai tes… » et ainsi de suite. Bon, je suppose que la plupart des gens sont juste pris d'épouvante et apprennent à éviter son regard, mais j'ai une imagination galopante et ne suis pas du genre à baisser les yeux. Néanmoins, je tremblote un peu quand je vois cet éclat de folie, il paraît qu'il a déjà agressé plusieurs filles, non en dehors du collège (ça, c'est monnaie courante pour ces raclures de mini mangemorts, même si personne ne peut le prouver – ils décrivent assez les scènes de moldus torturés dans la salle commune pour que je fasse des cauchemars), mais au sein même de Poudlard ! Des filles qu'il aurait agressées, puis dont il aurait effacé la mémoire… et chacune de ces filles ne se souvient que de deux yeux marrons emplis de folie. Mélodramatique.

Ce doit être un peu romancé, mais, si je ne me fais pas de souci pour moi-même, ce sale mangemort serait bien en mal de poser un doigt sur moi, je m'inquiète un peu pour les autres filles de l'école qui, elles, ne sauraient pas se défendre. Evidemment, cette inquiétude n'est que passagère, ces feignasses n'ont qu'à bosser pour devenir plus puissantes ; comme moi je le fais – mais c'est une autre histoire.

Je réponds donc à la question de mon cher camarade de classe qui me regarde avec un petit sourire (très flippant) :

- Non.

- Allez, faites pas vos timides, on sait très bien qu'il n'y a que vous pour faire un coup pareil – vous ou la bande de ton frère, mais je doute qu'ils puissent avoir l'esprit assez tordu pour empoisonner d'innocents première année.

Cette provocation est ridicule ; il s'attend sûrement que je dise, les yeux plein de larmes « mais non, ce n'est pas de l'empoisonnement, hein que c'est pas de l'empoisonnement ? », mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour montrer ainsi ma culpabilité. Le souci, c'est que je ne suis pas seule dans l'affaire.

- On ne les a pas _vraiment_ empoisonnés, dit Micky en levant les yeux au ciel.

Comment peut-on être aussi bête ? Mulciber sourit plus grandement encore, dévoilant toutes ses jolies dents, ses incisives plus longues que les autres mordant presque sa lèvre inférieure. Flippant, vous dis-je.

- C'était une brillante idée. Je suppose qu'elle n'est que tienne, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? Micky (regard méprisant, il utilise toujours son prénom parce que c'est une « inférieure ») n'aurait jamais pu être aussi vive. Décidément, Potter, plus ça va, plus tu me plais.

C'est sûrement une des pires choses qu'on m'ait dites. A chaque fois que je fais quelque chose d'un peu méchant ou mesquin ou vicieux, il faut que ces satanés Serpentard me disent que je suis brillante et que, décidément, je devrais vraiment rejoindre leurs rangs d'apprentis mangemorts ; un potentiel tel que le mien, ce serait trop bête de le gâcher ! Evidemment, au début, je leur sautais à la gorge en hurlant « Jamais ! Jamais je ne serai mangemort ! », mais étant donné que j'y ai le droit plutôt souvent (on va dire une fois tous les trois jours), j'ai fini par me blaser, et je ne réponds plus rien.

En réalité, je suis une personne plutôt gentille. Bon, faut pas pousser, mais disons que pour cette blague, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, mes objectifs étaient nobles : je veux éviter aux nouvelles recrues de Serpentard de sang impur, s'il y en a, un bizutage trop enthousiaste. L'an dernier, la pauvre petite sang-de-bourbe a failli en mourir. Non, je n'exagère pas. Ces gens-là sont retors et cruels. Ils lui ont brûlé la peau avec des sortilèges de flamme, un septième année lui avait même lancé un Doloris (je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils soient nombreux à pouvoir le faire, non parce qu'ils n'en ont pas l'envie, mais parce qu'ils n'ont pas les tripes et peur des sanctions qu'ils peuvent encourir), ils lui ont rasé les cheveux et commençaient à lui enlever ses vêtements lorsque je suis arrivée. J'avais largué les petits dans la salle commune (j'étais chargée de leur montrer le chemin) puis j'étais repartie directement m'occuper de certaines affaires ailleurs dans le château, et quand j'étais rentrée, à peine une heure après, c'était pour trouver ce spectacle affligeant. Je me souviens encore de la sensation du sang qui bouillait dans mes veines et de mon souffle qui s'était fait si rapide, et de mes mains qui étaient devenues moites. Ils rigolaient et me regardaient effrontément, me défiant d'intervenir. Ah, ce sentiment de toute-puissance qui m'avait envahie ! D'un expelliarmus, j'avais reçu les baguettes de ces quelques sixième et septième années qui s'amusaient à rabaisser cette pauvre fille (les autres riaient bêtement en prenant des paris et ceux d'en dessous de quatorze ans n'étaient pas assez malsains pour regarder ça, mais trop lâches ou indifférents pour agir), et, d'une voix calme, j'ai menacé de les tuer s'ils ne rentraient pas immédiatement dans leurs dortoirs. Bizarrement, bien plus efficace que les menaces d'heure de colle ou de retrait de points : ils sont tous partis la queue entre les jambes, de vrais lâches (ceux-là même qui ternissent l'image de la maison Serpentard et font croire que nous ne sommes tous que des couards).

Je me suis retrouvée seule avec la pauvre infortunée, qui s'est mise à pleurer dans mes bras - embarrassant. J'ai dû lui apprendre la vie, et j'ai proposé de lui apprendre le sortilège de protego. Inutile contre des sortilèges trop forts, mais c'était seulement pour la protéger des plus jeunes ; pour les plus vieux, je promis d'être là pour la protéger, mais seulement pour sa première année. Heureusement, elle n'a plus été attaquée, et je me plais à penser que c'est grâce à moi et à la terreur que j'inspire aux autres Serpentard… ou alors peut-être qu'ils se sont juste lassés. Cette année sera son année-test. Si elle ne s'en sort pas d'elle-même, alors elle ne le mérite pas.

.

Le repas se déroule sans incident aucun, à part bien sûr le discours moralisateur du directeur sur les mauvaises blagues (comme par hasard, c'était moi qu'il regardait), je fais un détour par ma salle privée et secrète (impressionnante, hein, la formulation), puis peux m'en aller dans mon dortoir, le cœur léger.


	4. Ambitions

Haha, ça fait une éternité que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre... alors que je commence tout juste à publier et que je venais d'avoir de gentilles reviews ! Mais je suis partie en vacances (en Allemagne, alors que je ne parle pas un mot d'allemand, pour voir la famille) alors je n'avais pas vraiment accès à internet. Là, je suis rentrée, je vais pouvoir poster souvent (enfin, relativement...). Reste à espérer que la rentrée scolaire ne va pas trop me distraire de ma fiction (même si j'en doute, je ne suis pas exactement ce qu'on peut appeler une élève sérieuse - je suis plutôt la loque qui dort et dessine au fond de la classe).

Merci à Obrat Naoul et callie, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur d'avoir un petit mot d'encouragement ! J'espère que la suite va plaire, la voici :

...

CHAPITRE 4

Je me sens en forme le lendemain lorsque je me lève, j'ai bien dormi dix heures, et je pense que je vais pouvoir passer une agréable journée à ne rien faire d'autre que me reposer, emmerder James et éventuellement bronzer sur la pelouse du jardin… avant de me rendre compte avec horreur que mes draps sont d'un vert profond, que je suis dans un lit à baldaquin et que le froid caractéristique des donjons fait picoter mes pieds qui se sont échappés de ma couette.

Malédiction. Je suis à Poudlard.

Faut pas se méprendre, pensé-je en m'étirant, j'adore Poudlard, mais je n'étais pas préparée en me réveillant comme une bienheureuse me prendre un coup de massue : encore quelques mois à passer en la charmante compagnie de mes camarades de Serpentard ! Je regarde ma montre, il n'est même pas sept heures et déjà elle sonne. C'est une montre spéciale, elle indique l'heure et fait réveil, mais sa fonction première est de me renseigner sur l'état de la personne qui possède sa sœur, en l'occurrence, mon frère. Ce sont nos parents qui nous ont fait ce cadeau pour nos seize ans. Elle nous permet de nous envoyer des messages, ce que nous ne faisons jamais évidemment, et, dans ce cas, elle vibre. Elle chauffe si la personne est en danger et devient glacée si la personne est morte. Une montre glauque. Autant dire que ma montre chauffe très souvent, environ une fois par semaine ; je ne sais pas ce que mon frère fait comme activité, mais c'est à croire qu'il risque en permanence sa vie. Je me demande si la sienne chauffe souvent aussi – en tout cas, il ne doit pas s'en soucier puisqu'il ne me l'a jamais dit, peut-être même ne la met-il pas, je suis une grande fille, il ne s'intéresse pas particulièrement à mon sort. Tout ça pour dire que ça ne sert à rien, comme montre, je m'étais alertée les premières fois, mais mon frère revient toujours indemne et je n'ai encore jamais senti la morsure glacée signe de sa mort… De toute façon, qu'il se débrouille.

Il est donc sept heures, mes cours commencent à huit heures (ou grand privilège d'être préfet : savoir avant les autres au début d'année le calvaire dans lequel on se jette) par défense contre les forces du mal. Le nouveau professeur ne nous a même pas été présenté, il est resté avec l'infirmière pour déterminer si des maléfices n'avaient été en plus lancés aux première année ; j'espère que ce sera moins dramatique que celui de l'an dernier, qui ne faisait un cours que de théorie – je passais mon temps à lire des livres de sorts en les dissimulant piètrement derrière mon livre de défense, et il ne disait rien. En fait, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il y ait un nouveau prof, mais étant donné qu'ils ont changé chaque année jusqu'à maintenant, ça me paraît normal.

Bon ! Je désactive la barrière magique que j'ai érigée autour de mon lit (un des premiers sorts sur lesquels j'ai travaillés en apprenant que je j'allais devoir côtoyer des fous furieux) , je suis la première levée et je peux prendre une douche tranquillement. A sept heures passées de quinze minutes, je me dirige vers la Grande Salle dans l'uniforme informe qu'ils nous obligent à porter – j'avais oublié à quel point c'était moche.

Le petit-déjeuner est servi à six heures trente, pourtant seulement quelques personnes sont là quand j'entre et m'assieds à la table des Serpentard. Sans doute les élèves veulent-ils garder l'illusion de vacances le plus longtemps possible. Je jette un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs – pas de nouveau professeur en vue, ni celui de défense, ni celui d'arithmancie.

Je repère Adelais Lestrange lorsqu'elle entre dans la salle et je lui remets tous les emplois du temps à distribuer (« ta première mission », dis-je avec un grand sourire) puis, comme j'ai déjà terminé mon petit-déjeuner (quelques pancakes et du jus de citrouille, je n'ai pas un gros appétit), je n'ai aucun intérêt à rester une demi-heure dans la Grande Salle alors je décide de me rendre dans ma salle privée et secrète (oui, oui). C'est au septième étage, dans la Salle sur Demande, qu'elle se trouve.

J'avais besoin d'une salle à moi pour mes petites expériences et mes entraînements plus ou moins légaux, et j'avais entendu parler de la Salle sur Demande pendant ma troisième année – pile au bon moment, quand je commençais à m'entraîner pour devenir animagus ! L'idée de devenir animagus ne m'est pas venue naturellement, je ne voyais pas vraiment l'intérêt de me transformer en animal, et j'avais trop peur d'écoper d'une misérable mouche comme alter ego, mais j'avais surpris une conversation entre mon frère et ses copains qui parlaient de devenir des animagi. Piquée au vif dans ma fierté, je m'étais dit que je ne pouvais pas rester une simple mortelle alors qu'eux apprenaient à se changer en animal à volonté. Ça m'a pris deux ans pour parvenir à me transformer, deux ans d'angoisse parce que je me débrouillais seule et avais peur de me retrouver dans une forme étrange dont je ne pourrais me dépêtrer – et ainsi ne pas pouvoir sortir de ma salle et être condamnée à mourir là.

J'arrive devant la tapisserie qui ouvre sur la Salle sur Demande, et je fais trois tours en pensant « je veux la salle avec mon cabinet personnel ». J'avais pensé à m'installer directement dans la Salle sur Demande, mais avais vite compris que c'était imprudent, je ne connais pas les limites de la salle, peut-être que quelqu'un peut entrer en même temps que moi et me surprendre dans mes activités. Lorsque je génère ma salle, c'est donc sur un petit hall d'entrée que je tombe et je dois donner ma baguette à identifier et un mot de passe pour pouvoir accéder à mon antre. Ingénieux, n'est-ce pas ? Ainsi, je suis certaine d'être bien la seule à pouvoir y entrer.

Ma salle est partagée en deux parties, un coin laboratoire où je m'entraîne à faire des potions et à en expérimenter de nouvelles et un coin salon-bibliothèque où je peux me prélasser en lisant des livres et m'entraîner aux sortilèges…

.

Je suis bien différente des autres élèves de l'école. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je n'ai pas franchement d'amis, mais j'ai toujours été très centrée sur mes études. J'ai beaucoup d'ambition, et je compte bien marquer mon siècle, je veux être une sorcière importante et respectée de tous. Alors que mes camarades sont concentrés sur leurs histoires amoureuses, leurs petits problèmes d'adolescents, abrutis par leurs fainéantise ou l'idée de vivre à l'abri dans l'ombre d'un maître mage noir pour le reste de leur vie, j'ai pris conscience que c'était la guerre qui s'approchait de nous. Je ne sais pas ce qui empêche les autres de le réaliser, s'ils sont naïfs, indifférents ou simplement stupides. Dans un an, nous allons être jetés dehors dans un monde où sévit un puissant mage noir et, pour déjà avoir eu un aperçu de la folie de ses serviteurs dans les cachots de Serpentard, je ne peux que me préparer à l'affrontement inéluctable.

J'ai pris la résolution, à la fin de la cinquième année, de devenir plus puissante que personne (bon, je reverrai sûrement mes ambitions à la baisse, mais pour l'instant, c'est l'idée) et je m'entraîne sans relâche. D'abord, j'étais devenue animagus, puis j'ai commencé à approfondir chacun de mes cours et à apprendre des nouveaux sorts, des sorts pas encore au programme mais que je trouvais dans la bibliothèque, à faire de plus en plus de potions, à me renseigner un maximum sur les malédictions, les créatures magiques maléfiques et les sorts de magie noire. Je voulais pouvoir être prête à toute éventualité, toujours savoir me défendre, quoi qu'il arrive. Objectivement, je suis une sorcière très puissante. Personne dans la famille Potter n'est faible, on n'a encore jamais eu cas de Cracmol, et il arrive parfois que des éléments particulièrement puissants naissent dans notre famille. Je ne sais pas si je suis l'un d'eux, mais en tout cas, je suis puissante et, cette puissance magique couplée avec une intelligence relativement élevée (modeste, oui, je sais), je n'ai eu aucun mal à emmagasiner plus de sorts que bien des sorciers déjà diplômés.

J'ai vraiment soif de puissance. Ce côté de ma personnalité me fait parfois peur, c'est ainsi que des sorciers comme Voldemort sont devenus fous et ont avili des peuples, mais je sais que jamais je ne dépasserai les limites.

Cependant… Cependant, je me suis rendu compte que les sortilèges de défense que j'apprenais ne me contentaient plus. Les livres que je parcourais contenaient rarement des sorts que je ne connaissais pas et que je jugeais utiles. J'ai commencé en avril dernier à essayer d'en inventer (avec un succès mitigé, mais je ne désespère pas), puis à voler des livres dans la réserve et les consulter dans ma salle personnelle.

J'ai commencé à apprendre l'occlumencie et la légilimencie grâce aux livres de la réserve, j'en apprenais les rudiments mais seulement faire ça ne me prenait pas assez de temps. L'occlumencie et la légilimencie prennent des années à maîtriser, et je ne voulais pas être accaparée seulement par ça alors qu'il y a tant de choses à découvrir. Aujourd'hui, j'ai encore un niveau plutôt minable en occlumencie et abyssal en légilimencie. Je continue à en faire pour m'améliorer un peu chaque jour (mais alors, un tout petit peu), mais je dois étudier en dehors de ça pour continuer à m'améliorer.

J'avais besoin d'apprendre plus.

Alors, en mai, j'ai commis l'irréparable.

Je me suis tournée vers la magie noire. Personne ne doit jamais être au courant, surtout pas mon frère ni aucun de ses amis Gryffondor, ni même les Serpentard (surtout pas les Serpentard) ; personne. En mai dernier, donc, je me suis rendu compte que je voulais en apprendre plus, que je voulais continuer à me hisser plus haut sur l'échelle de la grandeur, et j'ai fouillé honteusement dans les affaires des filles qui partagent mon dortoir. Elles étaient parties prendre leur petit-déjeuner, j'en revenais, l'occasion était trop belle. J'ai désactivé sans problème aucun leurs protections, leurs charmes de dissimulation, et j'ai trouvé ce que je désirais : des livres de magie noire. Je leur ai pris, elles ne s'en sont jamais rendu compte – leur arrogance a dû leur monter à la tête pour qu'elles ne considèrent pas nécessaire de s'entraîner.

J'ai un peu honte de faire de la magie noire, je me ferais renier par ma famille si ça se savait, mais je ne compte utiliser aucun des sorts que j'apprends… ils me permettent juste d'apprendre à contrôler ma magie, à la connaître, et me permettront de me défendre le cas échéant.

Ma soif de connaissance n'a pas de limite. J'ai même perfectionné mon français (une branche des Potter étant française, j'ai appris à baragouiner le français lorsque j'étais toute jeune) pour pouvoir lire des ouvrages sur la magie française, et tout particulièrement sur leur art des potions qui est bien plus subtil que le nôtre. C'est en me rendant compte des différences réelles qu'il y a entre les magies des différents pays que j'ai pris une autre décision : apprendre soit le chinois, soit le japonais, pour m'enrichir des connaissances magiques d'un de ces anciens peuples orientaux. J'ai jugé le chinois trop compliqué, et me suis orientée vers le japonais. J'ai acheté une méthode moldue dans le Londres sorcier (les sorciers anglais sont plutôt xénophobes) et ai commencé à apprendre cette langue compliquée cet été. J'ai un niveau minable, maîtrise à peine les deux syllabaires les plus simples, mais je ne désespère pas, et maintenant à Poudlard, je vais pouvoir me concocter des potions pour améliorer mes performances intellectuelles et ma mémoire pour apprendre plus vite.

Sans mon ambition dévorante, j'aurais pu aller à Serdaigle, tiens.

Si vous vous posez la question, il me reste un peu de temps pour m'amuser – autant que mon caractère me le permet – et faire des mauvais coups à toute la population de Poudlard. Je ne travaille sur l'approfondissement de mes cours, la magie noire et le reste que trois heures par jour, de vingt et une heure à minuit, parfois moins si je dois rendre des devoirs particulièrement prenants ou lorsque j'ai entraînement de Quidditch ou club de duel.

Bon, c'est vrai, je suis complètement débordée. Mais de toute façon, je n'ai pas de vie sociale, donc, pas de souci à se faire. Aucun risque qu'on découvre mes activités, et aucun risque qu'on me monopolise à leur détriment.

Je m'installe dans un fauteuil et reprends le livre que j'ai abandonné l'an dernier avant de partir en vacances (amener des livres de magie noire au manoir Potter ? laissez-moi rire), un livre obscur sur des ingrédients de potion aux propriétés obscures : le cœur humain (charmant), la peau de détraqueur (faudra m'expliquer qui a été assez fou pour aller arracher un morceau de bouche à une créature pareille) ou encore les excréments de chimère.

J'ai juste le temps d'apprendre que le sang et l'urine de la licorne ne font pas bon ménage portées à ébullition, et je dois me dépêcher pour aller en cours.

Heureusement, j'ai fait mon sac avant de partir prendre mon petit-déjeuner et j'arrive devant la salle en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal est l'un des plus prisés, même s'il est facultatif, juste derrière les sortilèges. Ainsi, nous sommes toujours une quarantaine à les suivre et le cours reste séparé en deux groupes de deux maisons chacun. Comme par hasard, les Serpentard avec les Gryffondor. Quand est-ce que l'administration comprendra qu'il n'y a pas pire que mélanger ces deux maisons pour un cours de défense ? Quand ?

Le groupe de Gryffondor à droite du corridor et celui de Serpentard à gauche se défient du regard, comme d'habitude. Heureusement, avec le temps, ils sont un peu moins belliqueux. Je m'adosse au mur de gauche, fais un sourire à Micky et attends sagement – que le combat s'engage ou que le professeur arrive ? mystère.

Le prof arrive avec dix minutes de retard, tout essoufflé et nous fait entrer dans la précipitation. Si vous vous posez la question, personne n'est mort dans l'intervalle.

Chacun s'assied où il le sent, je me mets à côté de Micky au dernier rang ; on se met toujours au dernier rang pour que personne ne puisse nous lancer de sort sans qu'on s'en rende compte. J'avais fait l'erreur plusieurs fois en première année de me mettre au premier rang et je m'étais retrouvée collée à ma chaise pour plusieurs heures – et j'avais dû assister à un cours traumatisant de troisième année sur les détraqueurs et me prendre quelques heures de colle. Le professeur se présente, Jordan Waffle, pour nous servir.

- De quelle famille êtes-vous issu ? Ce nom ne m'est pas familier, dit Carrow (Amycus et non sa sœur) avec un sourire onctueux.

- C'est bien normal, je suis né de moldu.

Silence de mort, sourcils haussés, frémissements de narine, sourires narquois. Tout en même temps chez Rogue.

Au moins, Waffle s'assume et n'a pas peur de gosses de dix-sept ans.

- Bien ! Je ne vais pas vous faire de discours sur les ASPICs qui vous attendent, vous avez eu assez de six ans d'examens pour comprendre à quel point ils sont importants. Le livre que vous avez acheté regroupe tout le programme, c'est sur lui que vous devrez vous baser pour vos révisions.

Ce livre ridiculement superficiel ? Quel niveau vont avoir mes petits camarades s'ils ne travaillent pas sur le côté ! Et vous pouvez être sûrs qu'ils ne le feront pas…

- Bien, commençons donc le cours. Comme je ne vous connais pas, je vais vous faire passer des petites fiches pour que vous me marquiez vos nom et prénoms, dans quelles matières vous avez des facilités, dans lesquelles vous avez des difficultés, si vous avez des difficultés sur des sorts bien spécifiques des programmes des années précédentes en défense, quelles créatures maléfiques vous souhaitez en particulier étudier, s'il y a des sortilèges qui vous attirent plus que d'autres.

Génial. Il fait léviter une « petite fiche » jusque sous le nez de chaque élève - littéralement. Je prends la mienne qui me chatouillait les narines et m'attèle à répondre aux questions, puisqu'il le faut.

« Potter Alexis. Matières avec facilités ? Toutes. Matières avec difficultés ? Aucune. Difficultés en défense ? Aucune. Créatures ? Non. Sorts ? Non, à part si vos connaissances s'étendent jusqu'à des cultures magiques étrangères et plus développées que la nôtre ; la magie sans baguette si vous la maîtrisez (mais ça m'étonnerait !). »

Bon, d'accord, je n'ai pas marqué « mais ça m'étonnerait », je ne pousserais pas la provocation jusque là. C'est clair et précis. Je doute que ce professeur maîtrise la magie sans baguette ou puisse nous l'enseigner, elle est réservée à l'élite des sorciers (moi ! moi ! moi ! il faut que je me penche là-dessus, j'ai trouvé quelques livres qui en parlent dans la bibliothèque du manoir familial, mais je n'ai pas essayé – bien trop peur d'un échec cuisant). De toute façon, je pense que si on devait apprendre la magie sans baguette, on le ferait plutôt dans le cadre du cours de sortilèges.

Bon, bon, bon. Mes petits camarades prennent leur temps pour répondre à cinq petites questions. Lily Evans est penchée sur sa feuille et écrit frénétiquement, les sourcils froncés, mon imbécile de frère la regarde avec ébahissement, Remus Lupin et Sirius discutent allègrement, Peter Pettigrow se ronge les ongles en remplissant sa feuille, Emily Goyle fait de même (elle doit galérer à se souvenir de son nom), et cetera, et cetera…

Les cerveaux les plus lents de la classe ont encore besoin de cinq minutes pour remplir leur fiche avant que le professeur les ramène toutes à lui. Il commence à les compulser. Il compte les lire, cet abruti ? Non parce qu'il y en a quand même vingt-deux.

Bon, bah oui, il les lit. Tralala, trululu, qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse !

Encore dix minutes plus tard, il se lève, peut-être pour enfin commencer le cours – non parce qu'il vient quand même de se passer une demi-heure où on a strictement rien fait (oui, je suis une maniaque du travail un peu hyperactive).

- Bon, alors, je vais tester vos aptitudes.

Super ! Comme chaque année, on va faire deux-trois expelliarmus, quelques impedimenta, tenter un Patronus, se défaire d'un épouvantard – wouhou. Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme et jette un regard noir à Waffle – puis à Sirius qui s'est tourné vers moi avec un sourire.

- Un problème, miss… ?

- Potter.

- Ah, oui, vous m'avez rendu une petite fiche un tantinet prétentieuse.

Toi, je te hais.

- Le problème, c'est qu'on a un nouveau professeur chaque année, et que chaque année, on se fait tester sur les mêmes choses. Expelliarmus, Patronus, épouvantard, … Je me trompe ?

Tout ça sur un ton doucereux.

- Non, miss Potter, effectivement. Vous êtes certainement très douée (haussement de sourcil), mais peut-être que certains de vos camarades ont toujours du mal avec ces sorts, et dans ce cas je veux en être averti. Enfin… nous commencerons par vous.

C'était à prévoir. Je lui fais un hochement de tête en le regardant dans les yeux, et me concentre un petit peu. Oui, je maîtrise déjà les sortilèges informulés (ça m'a été étonnamment facile, d'ailleurs, il faut dire que toute mon enfance, j'ai très souvent fait des actes de magie accidentelle plutôt spectaculaires). Toutes les baguettes de la classe s'envolent. Facile, personne ne s'y attendait et toutes les baguettes des élèves étaient posées sur leur table. Bon. N'empêche que c'est la classe.

- Je passe au Patronus ? lancé-je avec un sourire narquois en renvoyant sa baguette au prof.

Haha, impressionné ? HAHAHA (ou mon rire de psychopathe mégalomane). Bon. Ressaisissons-nous.

Il acquiesce, alors je lance le sortilège (à haute voix, cette fois, parce que je ne suis jamais concentrée sur ce sortilège-là en informulé). Un petit animal qui ressemble à un lézard s'échappe de ma baguette. Oui, je sais risible, mais c'est mon animal-totem. Et, croyez-moi, aussi petit que ce soit, ça a tout d'un Patronus corporel, et il irradie d'une lumière tamisée sur presque deux mètres de diamètre. Ha ! Rien que pour voir la tronche des nouveaux professeurs devant mes talents, ça vaut le coup de m'entraîner comme une malade. Si vous vous demandez à quel souvenir j'ai pensé, c'était à l'humiliation de mon frère il y a deux jours pour notre anniversaire. Sadique.

Bon, l'épreuve de l'épouvantard, je suppose.

- Par contre, je n'ai pas d'épouvantard, dit Waffle avec un sourire pathétique (très bien, je suis pas objective).

Je me rassieds et lance un sourire suffisant pour tous les élèves qui continuent de me regarder.

Je reste attentive tout le reste du cours, non aux performances des autres (depuis le temps, j'ai quand même pu les jauger) mais au professeur. Je me demande s'il est plus fort que moi.

Aucun des élèves de cette classe n'est plus fort que moi. Peut-être Rogue, je sais qu'il s'investit beaucoup dans la magie noire ou les jumeaux Carrow qui sont un peu psychopathes. Mon frère pourrait être aussi fort que moi s'il n'était pas un Gryffondor empoté, pareil pour Sirius et Remus (il y a quelque chose de confondant chez lui). Même Evans pourrait être plus puissante qu'elle ne l'est. Mais ces quatre derniers sont bien trop coincés pour pouvoir évoluer. Jamais ils ne tenteraient la magie noire, alors que deux mois à l'étudier m'ont bien plus changée et fait m'améliorer que facilement ces trois dernières années à faire de la magie réglementaire.

Il faudrait que je les défie. Parce que c'est bien joli, s'entraîner, mais situer mon niveau m'aiderait encore à m'élever.

.x.

Voilà voilà !

Je sens que certains doivent hurler à la Mary Sue... rassurez-vous, l'histoire est vue du point de vue d'Alexis, et elle est avant tout une Serpentard ambitieuse et surtout un peu (mais alors légèrement) imbue d'elle-même et elle va se prendre quelques claques au cours de l'histoire, et aussi peut-être se rendre compte (mais peut-être hein, elle a un esprit très obtus) qu'il n'y a pas que le pouvoir et la grandeur dans la vie.

A bientôt pour la suite !


	5. Ecole de fous

Hm hm, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 5

La journée s'écoule normalement, cours de potion où Slughorn m'invite à la réunion du club de Slug (ouais !), pause déjeuner transcendante (durant laquelle j'ai croisé mon frère et pu constater qu'il porte en fait la montre qui nous relie) puis, l'apogée : le cours d'histoire de la magie, avec les Poufsouffle s'il vous plaît, pour l'animation, on repassera.

Ah ! la routine !

Je vois déjà venir les dix prochains mois : je me lève, je vais petit-déjeuner, je passe à la Salle sur Demande lire trois lignes puis je vais en cours, je mange, je vais en cours, je vais à la Salle sur Demande, j'adresse peut-être la parole à quelques personnes entre ces occupations, et voilà.

Evidemment, tout ne va jamais comme on le veut. A l'époque où je n'étais pas autant une folle du travail (jadis…), j'espérais parfois avoir une vie sociale ; maintenant, je suis très bien sans, et pire, ça me fait presque peur. Dès qu'on m'adresse la parole aimablement (les insultes, je gère), je ne peux m'empêcher de monter toute une théorie du complot.

C'est pour ça que je ne me sens pas exactement en confiance après le cours d'histoire de la magie, lorsque Peter Pettigrow, le seul des maraudeurs à prendre cette matière pour les ASPIC, m'aborde (« Alexis, attends ! ») en se triturant nerveusement les mains et en clignant des yeux bien trop souvent pour être honnête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Rien que cette phrase semble lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, il rougit et balbutie quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

- Quoi ? Je te fais peur ? le raillé-je.

- Non ! Non ! s'exclame-t-il avec toute la persuasion dont il est capable. Je me demandais… tu… tu voudrais pas me donner des cours de rattrapage en sortilège ?

- Demande à tes copains.

Et, sans un mot de plus, je lui tourne le dos et commence à m'éloigner, mais il m'attrape le poignet (eurgh ! un contact physique !).

- S'il te plaît… Je suis déjà un boulet pour mes amis… et je ne peux penser qu'à toi pour m'aider. Tu es la meilleure élève du cours.

- Avec Evans. Demande à Evans.

- Non !

Ça devient fatigant. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut à la fin ? Qu'est-ce que les maraudeurs ont bien pu préparer pour… ah, je sais.

- S'il te plaît, répète Pettigrow.

- Très bien, très bien. On se fait une séance et si ton niveau n'est pas trop pathétique et qu'il y a moyen que tu t'améliores, alors on continuera. Si ça s'insère dans mon emploi du temps.

- Vendredi soir, c'est bon ? A dix-neuf heures ? A la bibliothèque ?

- Pas de problème.

Il me fait un grand sourire et s'en va en trottinant. Eh bah, qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour piéger les maraudeurs. Je suis persuadée que Pettigrow n'a pas besoin de moi pour réviser, Remus Lupin le ferait réviser des heures durant s'il le fallait, dans sa grande bonté d'âme. Ça veut dire que les maraudeurs veulent garder un œil sur moi. ; juste à l'heure où mes camarades de dortoir s'en vont prendre leur dîner. Ils vont fouiller mon dortoir.

Vendredi… ça me laisse deux jours pour piéger ma commode et mon lit. Je n'ai rien à cacher dans mon dortoir, mais qu'ils osent le fouiller… je ne pensais pas que mon frère était tombé aussi bas.

Il n'est que seize heures alors je me rends dans la salle commune des Serpentard pour faire mes devoirs (eh oui, on en a déjà). Je m'assieds à côté de Micky en face de la cheminée qui est en service malgré la période de l'année, les cachots étant toujours extrêmement froids et humides. J'ai fini en à peine une heure, et je sens la déprime qui va de paire avec l'ennui pointer son nez. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose à faire.

Je vais aller plaquer Kevin, tiens. Je mets mes rouleaux de parchemin dans mon sac à bandoulière, vais le poser sur mon lit puis, après un signe de tête à Micky, sors des cachots et me dirige vers la Salle Commune des Serdaigle. Je ne connais pas le mot de passe mais je trouverai bien un petit qui se laissera impressionner.

Qu'est-ce que c'est loin ! C'est vraiment pas pratique, un château aussi grand ! Je suis dans le couloir de Kernan le Furieux (couloir avec un tableau dudit Kernan, un centaure ainsi surnommé parce qu'il avait été pris de folie et tué une dizaine de moldus en balade dans sa forêt, quelque part dans le nord de l'Angleterre) lorsqu'une porte s'ouvre sur ma droite, qu'une main m'agrippe et me tire dans une petite salle vide qui a dû servir de salle de classe il y a quelques centaines d'années, lorsque les effectifs de Poudlard étaient moins importants. Allons bon : c'est Mulciber.

- Mulciber.

- Alexis.

Silence prolongé.

Bien, bien, bien.

Il est à un mètre de moi, un de ses yeux masqué par une mèche de cheveux bruns, et il me fixe d'une manière pour le moins désagréable.

On reste un temps infini à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, je suis sûre qu'il attend que je prenne peur pour m'agresser – typique de son esprit tordu – mais je ne cède pas et me permets même une moue ironique.

- Ah, Alexis, murmure-t-il avant d'observer une pause.

Mais encore ?

- Eh bien… n'as-tu pas peur ? Toi et moi, seuls, tu ne penses pas que je pourrais t'attaquer ?

- Essaie toujours !

Il esquisse un sourire et pose sa main sur ma joue. Je me dérobe et le fixe avec des yeux, j'en suis sûre, sortis de leur orbite.

- Alexis, je n'ai aucune envie de te faire du mal.

- Très bien… Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ton cerveau de moineau pour que tu me fasses une caricature de numéro de charme ?

Il sourit à nouveau – ça va devenir vraiment inquiétant.

- J'ai envie de toi.

- Hm… Tu sais que violer quelqu'un lui fait mal ? C'était pas la peine de sortir ton baratin pour te contredire après.

Il rit. Il RIT.

- Quelle est cette opinion que tu as de moi ? Non… je ressens pour toi quelque chose que je n'ai jamais ressenti avant…

- Bravo, à dix-sept ans, tu as découvert les hormones, le coupé-je.

Puis je m'en vais, sans qu'il me retienne. Parce que quand même, ça commençait à devenir intenable, cette horrible atmosphère à faire gerber.

.

Je ne suis plus d'humeur à voir Kevin, alors je me dirige vers le septième étage pour commencer quelques potions. Je ne peux rester qu'une demi-heure, ce qui est bien suffisant pour commencer la potion de mémoire qui me sera bien utile tout au long de l'année. Je mets un petit chaudron rempli d'eau (cinquante centilitres) à bouillir, et jette dedans des pattes de blatte, des yeux d'araignée et trois crins de licorne ainsi que cent millilitres d'essence de véracrasse. Ce n'est pas très ragoûtant, c'est sûr, me dire qu'après, je vais devoir ingérer cette horreur… mais après tout, à ébullition, les bactéries sont toutes détruites. C'est la première partie de la potion, extrêmement facile. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre une semaine que les ingrédients soient tous dissous, opération facilitée par l'essence de véracrasse qui ronge tout.

C'est l'heure que j'aille à mon entraînement de Quidditch ! Le capitaine de l'équipe est passé me voir alors que je faisais mes devoirs pour me prévenir qu'on commençait immédiatement les entraînements puisqu'il avait déjà choisi les nouveaux joueurs- un gardien et un batteur. Je suis batteuse, et l'idée de devoir me synchroniser avec un nouveau partenaire ne me plaît pas énormément. Je n'aime pas recevoir des ordres du capitaine, qui n'est qu'en cinquième année, mais je m'estime déjà heureuse de pouvoir faire partie de l'équipe malgré le sexisme omniprésent chez les Serpentard – je suis dans les petits papiers du directeur de la maison, Slughorn.

.

Vendredi soir arrive vite, j'ai tout juste le temps de penser à des pièges et de les mettre en place (rien de bien méchant) et je dois me rendre à mon rendez-vous avec Pettigrow (pas un rendez-vous comme ça, ça va pas !). Lorsque j'arrive dans la bibliothèque à 19h05 (j'ai pas dit que j'allais non plus y mettre de la bonne volonté), je repère Pettigrow entre deux rangées de bibliothèques, plongé dans un bouquin dans la pénombre. Je m'assieds lourdement en face de lui, il relève la tête, ses petits yeux mouillés fixés sur moi.

- Tu devrais venir à côté de moi, ce sera plus facile pour me corriger.

Ouais, enfin je compte pas te faciliter la tâche dans ta mission de diversion. Pettigrow me fait un petit sourire et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- C'est quand même étrange que tu aies besoin de cours de rattrapage dès le début d'année, on a encore rien fait.

- J'ai du retard sur les années précédentes.

- Hm… Tu maîtrises le Wingardium Leviosa, quand même ?

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux fébrilement et pose le livre du programme de l'an dernier devant nous. C'est parti !

- C'est quand même pas malin, lui fais-je remarquer après cinq minutes de théorie, on ferait mieux d'aller dans une salle de classe vide pour pouvoir lancer des sorts.

- Non ! s'exclame-t-il, tout à fait paniqué.

Nous y voilà.

- Quoi ? T'as peur de te retrouver seul avec moi ? lui lancé-je avec un rictus carnassier.

- Non ! répète-t-il d'une une voix chevrotante après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- Alors allons-y, rester là ne mène à rien.

Je me lève d'un bond avant qu'il ne puisse émettre la moindre objection et me hâte vers la sortie, il me suit en sautillant. Je pensais qu'il ne me suivrait pas et que je pourrais aller faire un tour dans mon dortoir pour vérifier ce qu'il s'y trame mais il s'engouffre dans la première salle venue alors je le suis en levant les yeux au ciel.

.

Pettrigrow est définitivement un cas désespéré. Il galère sur tous les sortilèges, et j'ai dû moi-même l'aider à bouger sa baguette pour qu'il réussisse à faire les bons mouvements. Pathétique, en somme.

En plus, comme je peux le constater maintenant dans la Grande Salle, aucun des autres Maraudeurs n'a changé de couleur ou ne s'est vu pousser des excroissances gênantes… Et, je suis catégorique, ils n'auraient jamais pu déjouer mes sorts. Donc ils n'ont pas fouillé mon dortoir. Alors pourquoi toute cette mascarade avec Pettigrow ?

Ah, ça m'énerve ! Si on ajoute à ça Mulciber qui me lance en permanence des regards en coin… Ecole de dingues.

- Alors, quoi de neuf Alexis ? me demande Micky qui vient de s'asseoir à ma gauche.

- Le monde est fou, dis-je sur un ton théâtral en faisant une tête en conséquence.

- Ah bon ! rit ma camarade. Et qu'est-ce qui t'a enfin fait réaliser ça ?

- Je donne des cours de soutien à Pettigrow et Mulciber me coince dans des salles pour me dire qu'il a envie de moi.

Elle me fixe avec des grands yeux puis éclate de rire.

- Fais-toi payer, au moins.

- Ouais je devrais, t'as pas tort… ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que Pettrigrow aurait pu demander à mon frère ou à Evans…

- Je parlais de Mulciber ! Fais-le payer pour ton corps !

Beurk. Coucher avec Mulciber, quelle horreur. Quelle horreur, quelle horreur, quelle horreur. Bon, remettons-nous, affichons un visage impassible et répondons sur un ton blasé :

- Ouais, sans commentaire… Je disais : il aurait pu demander à ses potes, Evans ou à n'importe qui, merde, et il vient me demander à moi. Je pensais que c'était parce que les maraudeurs voulaient fouiller mon dortoir, mais ils n'ont rien fait… et lui donner des cours de soutien pour du vent, ça me tente pas.

- Peut-être qu'il est amoureux de toi, dit Micky avec un sourire vicieux.

- Beuh, quelle horreur, m'exclamé-je, secouée d'un spasme d'épouvante et de pur dégoût.

Les plats principaux apparaissent sur les tables et je me saisis de trois pilons de poulet et d'une énorme cuillérée de semoule.

- Dis donc, m'exclamé-je, tu m'as l'air un peu centrée sur ça en ce moment. Me proposer de faire payer Mulciber, croire que Pettigrow est amoureux de moi… t'as les hormones en folie ? T'as une nouvelle proie ?

Micky éclate de rire en rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds derrière ses épaules, m'aveuglant du blanc parfait de ses dents – merci les sortilèges cosmétiques.

Elle est plutôt appréciée chez les autres maisons que Serpentard, parce qu'elle passe pour une victime, la pauvre sang-mêlée rejetée par les Serpentard… Elle a toujours su en jouer pour se faire quelques conquêtes de temps en temps – toujours des trucs sérieux, prétend-elle, elle reste toujours plus de six mois avec le même garçon, pour toujours finir par lui briser le cœur. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on s'entend bien, elle est diabolique.

- Oui, et cette fois, c'est sérieux… J'ai décidé de séduire…

Elle se penche vers moi d'un air conspirateur et me glisse à l'oreille :

- Remus Lupin.

- Lupin ? répété-je avec une moue dégoûtée. Mouais, pourquoi pas. Brise-lui donc le cœur, ça fera les pieds à mon frère – et ça le préparera à son propre échec avec Evans.

Elle me lance un long regard réprobateur et s'écrie :

- Non ! Cette fois, c'est sérieux !

- Comme à chaque fois, soupiré-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

J'aime penser qu'elle ne croit pas vraiment ce qu'elle dit, et que c'est vraiment une démarche machiavélique pour faire souffrir des ennemis… le contraire, le fait qu'elle s'amourache du premier venu, la rendrait trop différente de moi, si centrée sur les mauvais coups et mes ambitions.

- Et alors, comment comptes-tu te rapprocher de lui ?

- Je sais pas encore… l'approcher à la bibliothèque, quand il étudie, lui demander de l'aide…

- Tu es une très bonne élève, lui rappelé-je.

- Ou alors faire jouer mes relations, ajoute-t-elle en me regardant d'un air entendu.

Elle s'imagine quoi ?

- Je connais à peine Lupin, il est inintéressant au possible et fait ami/ami avec mon frère.

- Oh allez !

- J'aimerais bien pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais je ne le connais pas du tout, dis-je sur mon ton le plus hypocrite.

- C'est toujours pareil avec toi… T'as pas voulu m'aider non plus pour Sirius Black.

- Et ça t'est vite passé, j'avais bien eu raison.

Elle me fait une grimace (oui, les Serpentard sont incroyablement matures) et je me détourne.

.

Ce soir, je ne me rends pas dans la salle sur Demande parce qu'aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, aujourd'hui est soir de pleine lune !

Non, je ne suis pas un loup-garou, merci bien. Mais j'attends ce jour impatiemment depuis la fin de l'an dernier. Je dois en effet faire une petite chasse au loup-garou (non, mes neurones n'ont pas tous cramé) parce que les poils de loup-garou (et les larmes, mais je ne pousserai pas l'audace jusque là ce soir) sont des ingrédients très recherchés et très utiles pour toutes les potions glauques et interdites qui sont cataloguées dans la magie noire. Je voulais faire ma chasse au loup-garou dans la forêt interdite dès l'an dernier, pour pouvoir entre autres vendre très cher des poils sur le marché noir pendant les vacances, mais j'ai préféré attendre pour me renseigner sur les loups-garous dans la bibliothèque des Potter – et surtout parce que je me suis rendu compte qu'il y aurait une pleine lune un vendredi soir à la rentrée (et donc, pas besoin de passer une journée de cours défoncée par une nuit blanche).

Je ne suis pas certaine qu'on puisse trouver des loups-garous dans la forêt interdite, mais selon les statistiques (1 loup-garou pour mille sorciers), il y a de bonnes chances qu'il y ait un loup-garou ou deux dans la population de Poudlard (flippant, je sais), et où mettre un loup-garou sinon dans la forêt interdite ?

Tout de suite après le dîner, je me rends donc dans mon dortoir, déjà 22h00, et j'enfile une tenue que j'ai achetée pendant l'été en prévoyance de cette sortie : un ensemble pantalon-pull noir qui me permettra de pouvoir courir si besoin, et une minerve au cas où, si je me prends un coup de patte ou si je tombe sur des araignées géantes, ne pas mourir d'un bête choc. Je sais, ce n'est pas ça qui fera quoi que ce soit contre une morsure de loup-garou, mais écoutez… il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie, et à priori, je dois pouvoir rendre un loup-garou impuissant assez longtemps pour lui prendre quelques poils. Un bon sortilège d'entrave, et le tour est joue (oui, je suis très optimiste).

De toute façon, je ne risque rien : si je rencontre effectivement un loup-garou, et que par malchance je n'arrive pas à l'assommer, je peux toujours prendre ma forme animagus et il ne m'attaquera pas.

Bon, très bien, en fait, je suis terrifiée. Il suffirait d'une seconde d'inattention pour que je perde ma baguette et que je me retrouve sans défense au milieu d'une forêt hostile, même sans loup-garou.

Mais tout ira bien. Je suis à Serpentard pour ma ruse, pas pour une quelconque couardise.

J'enfile ma tenue, ma jolie minerve qui me donne un air ridicule, mets aux pieds des baskets moldues (impossible de courir avec des souliers sorciers) et enfile mon étui à baguette sur mon poignet gauche. Je maudis mon frère qui a hérité de la cape d'invisibilité familiale alors que je me jette un sort de désillusion pour paraître presque invisible – en fait, on se fond juste dans le décor et on est vachement voyant pour quelqu'un qui nous cherche et nous scrute (mais y a pas de raison). Je ressors de mon dortoir vide pour retourner dans la salle commune, pleine à craquer : il est 22h30, le couvre-feu est passé (oui, même le vendredi soir, nous en conviendrons, c'est ridicule).

Personne ne me prête attention, évidemment, et je me faufile hors de la salle puis jusque dans le hall d'entrée du château. La porte est fermée et je sors par une fenêtre en prenant bien soin de la refermer pour ne pas que Rusard soit alerté s'il passe par là.

Le vent frais de septembre m'ébouriffe les cheveux et me fait plisser les yeux. Je respire un grand bol d'air pour me donner du courage et marche tranquillement jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Là, j'empoigne ma baguette, murmure un « lumos » et m'engage dans la noirceur des arbres, le cœur battant à toute allure.

...

Voilà, la suite bientôt, à priori. Laissez une review si ça vous dit (non, je ne suis pas désespérée et je ne me fais pas du tout un complexe parce que vous ne m'en laissez pas :p)


End file.
